


Of Satin Gowns and Searches

by martinisandart



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Cocaine Blues, F/M, First Meeting, Taken from the book oops, is this BORDERLINE risqué?, jack has some... thoughts, season one episode one: cocaine blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinisandart/pseuds/martinisandart
Summary: When Phryne Fisher is at the Windsor, a sharp knock is had to her door, and she comes face to face with Jack Robinson for the first time. Clad in nothing but a silk robe, she allows the officers to search her room, while she and this new man have a... talk... of their own.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Of Satin Gowns and Searches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeChatNoir1918](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/gifts).



Phryne Fisher smoothed her cap of black hair, and rolled out of the luxurious sheets that had held her comfortably during yet another night at the Windsor hotel. Walking into the bathroom, and wrapping her silk robe around her as she went, Phryne could hear Dorothy rustling around in the adjoining rooms as she got ready for the day ahead- a day full of sleuthing, detecting, and in Phryne’s case- spending time at the Turkish baths, trying to figure out how this whole cocaine-based case would come together. She furrowed her brow and looked at her reflection in the mirror above the sink, sighing, and taking a moment to just think. So much had happened since she had made the decision to come back to Australia with Mac- she’d solved a case concerning a “missing” diamond necklace (which had truly only been pilfered and thrown onto a chandelier by a boy who knew no better), she’d picked up a girl who had been thrown out with no reference and a family of far too many siblings to support, and she’d ended up enrolled in a case that concerned women procuring illegal abortions, men butchering said women, communists, capitalists, and a surprisingly small number of Australia’s police force- next to none, in fact! Phryne laughed quietly to herself- one would have thought that the police would have come knocking at her door now, demanding to see the woman who was sticking her nose into high society cocaine rings that didn’t even concern her- oh- and not to mention the large amounts of luggage that had been bought into the country without being properly checked, though; that was another matter. She knew full well that Cec and Bert had taken it into their own hands to talk to the police about the abortion matter that had troubled them both so much (and had left their taxi-seats needing a bit of a clean), but other than that, the police presence had been... well, zero! 

Walking back into her room, Phryne noticed how her coat had been moved slightly, and, even though nothing else was moving or touched, she had a feeling something wasn’t quite right. Dorothy hadn’t yet emerged from her room, so it couldn’t have been her, and room service was something that Phryne almost never relied on. Tugging the sash on her robe close around her, Phryne reached for her coat, and felt in the pocket. The little crunchy packet was still there- the one she had put there, thank goodness, and reaching into the other pocket, she found a small pink paper of white powder, obviously planted whoever had made their way into her room while she was using the bathroom. Phryne quickly took the packet to the bathroom, and flushed it away, before going back into the main suite, and thinking. Where would she hide illegal substances if she were a crook? With a drag of the chair that was by the desk that came with the room, Phryne climbed on, and ran a hand across the top of the closet, her hand brushing exactly what she expected- yet another pink packet. She grasped it, and went to flush it down the WC, and not a moment after stepping back into her room, and reaching for her lipstick, there was a sharp double knock at the door.   
“One moment!” Phryne’s voice was sonorous, and in a deft movement, she smoothed on her signature red lip, and went to the door, where, once she opened it, was met by a man in a long coat and a fedora, and two uniformed police officers.  
She looked up at the coated man through her lashes, and smiled coquettishly.   
“Yes?”   
When the man spoke, his voice was rough, as though he hadn’t slept well, and his eyes darted around the thin slither of room that was visible through Phryne’s barely opened door.   
“Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.” he stated,  
“And constables Ellis and WPC Jones- we have a warrant, and we’re here to search the room.” He held out a piece of official looking paper, and Phryne opened the door wider, ushering the two men and the female officer inside.  
“Might I ask what you’re searching for?” Phryne asked after letting them in, and closing the door behind them.  
The inspector turned to her, and without any trace of emotion at all, spoke one word.  
“Drugs.”   
Phryne laughed it off, and smiled at the man.  
“Well, search all you want, Inspector Robinson” she said with another smile,  
“But I can assure you that there is nothing in this room that isn’t french lingerie and expensive perfume!”   
She saw a slight twitch in the Inspector’s jaw, and smiled. The man may seem stoic, she thought, but there’s certainly something hidden under that buttoned down suit. A pleasing tingle settled in her gut- she was very much used to the effect she had on men, whether it be with words, actions, or even just the way she looked at them! 

The Inspector turned around, and started to instruct his ‘troops’, and Phryne settled herself on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other, and showing an ungodly amount of her legs, which didn’t go unnoticed by the inspector. He silently damned her.   
There was always one like this, he thought to himself as he pulled open a dresser drawer and sorted through the silks that were there, half-heartedly looking for the drugs that they had been sent out to look for in the first place. He could feel the woman’s eyes burning into his back, and while his constables left to search the adjoining rooms, he turned to the woman, who at this point was leaning back on the bed and sunning herself in the rays that were coming in through the French windows. The way the light was bouncing off of the silk made it somewhat sheer, and Jack sighed under his breath, before speaking up.  
“Out of politeness” he said, and the woman sat up immediately, recrossing her legs and looking at him with doe eyes,  
“What is your name? The warrant card didn’t mention it.”   
Smoothing her robe, Phryne stood up, and reverting back to her favourite technique of looking up at men through her lashes, stood a little closer to the Inspector than necessary.  
“Phryne Fisher.” She purred,  
“The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher. Collingwood born, England raised, and back in the Antipodes because I have absolutely nothing better to do.” She batted her eyelashes, and Jack felt his insides go weak. Did she do this to everyone? His attention flitted over her robe, her perfectly made up lips, and how good she looked for- what was it? Ten in the morning? Oh look, she was talking again.  
“Now, if I’m putting the right pieces together, Inspector” She said in her ridiculously smooth voice,  
“You must be Jack Robinson, of Richmond, the one who adores Shakespeare, despises communism, and doesn’t think the police station makes a very good cuppa?” her collingwood accent crept though, and Jack almost shivered. Obviously, everything she had deduced was correct, but, he wasn’t about to tell her that.   
“You’re also rather handsome, inspector.” She said with a wink, and Jack felt his blood run cold. Surely she wasn’t like this with everyone? Surely she wasn’t always a shameless flirt, someone who took every romantic opportunity that was thrown at her, or settled for a night of lust with someone who she had never met?   
Jack mentally shrugged. Was it really a bad thing if she did? He could already envision it, even if he couldn’t decide if he wanted to. Her lipstick would be smeared, her breath hot on his neck, her moans- oh god, he didn’t want to think about it, lest his body react... he sighed. He knew his body was already reacting, and from the smirk on Phryne’s face, he had a feeling that she suspected it too. She stepped a smidgen closer, and standing on her tiptoes, let her lips almost touch his ear.  
“Distracted from the job, inspector?” She reached to tug at his tie, and placed both her hands on his upper chest. She could feel his heart going haywire through the overcoat, and a light blush settled over her nose. Good to know her effect was wasn’t lost on this buttoned-up man- and, well. That jawline, his eyes, the few hairs that were jumping away from the pomade, and even his scent was- divine. A mix of sandalwood and manly pomade, and the slight musk of tea. She looked up at him, and reached up to stroke the side of his face.   
“Miss Fisher.” his voice was oh so soft, and she stopped her ministrations on the side of his face for a moment.  
“I believe this counts as me fraternising with a suspect.”   
Phryne pressed a finger to his lips, and took the chance of his surprise to press a sly kiss to his jaw.   
“Am I moving too fast, inspector?”   
He shivered, but before he could open his mouth to respond, Ellis and Jones stepped back into the room, and Phryne jumped away from him.   
“There’s nothing here, sir.” said Ellis,  
“Other than this- we found it in her coat pocket.” he pointed at Miss Fisher, and Jack arched an eyebrow in her direction as Ellis passed him a small pink packet full of crunchy white powder. Jack inwardly sighed- he had become quite fond of Miss Fisher already, and it would be an awful shame if he ended up having to arrest her without carrying on where they left off first.  
Phryne laughed as Jack glared at her, and let him take the packet from the constable.  
“Do you have anything to say, Miss Fisher?” he asked, eyeing the packet suspiciously.  
“Taste it, Inspector!” She said with a laugh,   
“It’s bicarb!”   
Jack dipped his finger in a tasted it, and Phryne swooned inwardly. God, it was the simplest things that were accidentally seductive, and Jack smiled gently at her.  
“It’s certainly bicarb, constables.” he said, and the two sighed.   
“I suppose we should search everyone in the suite then, sir?” asked Jones, ruffling her hair and smiling, ever ready to please her superiors and move up in the force.   
“Well- yes.” Jack paused.  
“Back at the station.” 

Phryne sighed. She had no desire to get dressed, and leave the comfort of her suite, and she also had no desire for Inspector Robinson to leave yet. In the half an hour he had been in her suite, she had become rather attached to him- his voice, his very small actions that showed attraction, even just his authoritarian presence. She shivered, and a thought crossed her mind, which she almost didn’t even consider, but well- it was something, and that was definitely better than nothing!   
She took a step back towards Inspector Robinson, and smirked at him.  
“If you try to take me to the station.” she said cooly, reaching for the sash on her robe,  
“You’ll have to take me like this.”   
Quick as a flash, Phryne undid her robe, and let it drop to the floor, and the Inspector’s jaw almost dropped that far too. 

His eyes swept over her body- if anything, it was perfect, and of course, there was no need to search her, unless of course, protocol called for it, and he could- do it himself? Her skin was alabaster and almost perfectly blemish free, save for a scattering of scars on her left hip, and her entire body seemed perfectly proportioned. Her collarbones led down to pale and perfectly pronounced breasts, and her stomach was pale and flat. Silk lingerie hid a little from view, and then her legs were of Victorian men’s dreams- long and perfect, and, well- delightful. Jack swallowed, hard. Did the Victorian Police Force allow detective inspectors the freedom of their own, personal searches? Perhaps in his office? The desk was meant to be used for paperwork, but-   
Phryne coughed, and he was snapped out of his dreams, a blush colouring his face.   
“I um- don’t think we’ll have any need to search, Miss Fisher.” he said almost awkwardly, and Phryne smiled, turning around and bending over to pick her robe up off the floor, giving the inspector a perfect glimpse of her derrière. He blushed again. 

Phryne tied her robe, and smiled.  
“Well I’m glad that went so smoothly!” She said with a smile,  
“The Victorian police force seem quite fantastic!” She shot a secret smile at jack as she opened the door to usher everyone outside, and tugged at his coat-sleeve to get him to stop for a moment. She pressed one of her cards into his hand, and stood on her tiptoes to murmur into his ear once more.  
“I’ll be here for a few weeks, inspector.” She said, caressing his jaw.  
“Perhaps you could come and make some more discrete inquires- of your own?”  
Jack blushed, and leans down to press a very quick and surprising kiss to her lips, which made an ‘o’ once he pulled away.  
“I may have to, Miss Fisher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Some of you may note some similarities with Greenwood’s book- Cocaine Blues, and that’s exactly what I hoped! Between pages 100-106ish, Phryne meets Jack for the first time, and in no less than a page, she’s dropped her robe and is wearing nothing. It’s a hell of a book, and my brain just wouldn’t let me not write about it. Le Chatty deserves a bit of a kiss on the forehead for this one, because she’s the reason I actually wrote it. Ooooh.   
> Love, T  
> (And I do hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
